The embodiments of the disclosure relate to the field of display technology, in particular, an array substrate, a method for manufacturing the same and a method for driving the same, a touch panel and a display device.
Touch panels have been prevailing in people's life with a rapid development of display technology. Touch panels can be classified into two categories: on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels, wherein the in-cell touch panels can be further classified into three subcategories: capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels and optical touch panels. A capacitive touch panel not only provides a friendly human-machine interface but also is operated smoothly, so it gets wide attention.
In the prior art, capacitive touch panels include self-capacitive touch panels and mutual-capacitive touch panels, wherein, in a mutual-capacitive touch panel, horizontal electrodes and longitudinal electrodes are formed on different layers of an array substrate, and capacitance is formed at the cross of a horizontal electrode and a longitudinal electrode which act as both electrodes of the capacitance. When a finger touches the mutual-capacitive touch panel, coupling between a horizontal electrode and a longitudinal electrode near the touch point is affected so as to change capacitance between the horizontal electrode and the longitudinal electrode. When a mutual-capacitive touch panel is detecting a mutual-capacitance value, all the horizontal electrodes transmit excitation signals and all the longitudinal electrodes receive the signals, capacitance values at the crosses of all the horizontal electrodes and all the longitudinal electrodes can thus be obtained, i.e., capacitance values of a two-dimensional plane of the entire mutual-capacitive touch panel. Based on the two-dimensional capacitance variation data, the mutual-capacitive touch panel calculates coordinates of each touch point.
The aforesaid mutual-capacitive touch panel can achieve multitouch, but its structure lacks diversity, so the manner for achieving multitouch lacks diversity as well.